


【Obikin】Some Things Went Wrong

by kizuna030



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obi-Wan Kenobi had PTSD, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TCW period, before Ahsoka apprences, not between Obikin
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Anakin沒有想到他的Obi-Wan竟然會在簡單的任務中，出了這樣的意外。An easy mission went wrong. Ankain never thought Obi-Wan would had been raped.中文書面語
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	【Obikin】Some Things Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 我知道我很遲，但這是300粉點梗第二篇，原梗為 @Aklasu ：「王老师被抹布后安纳金找到了他。」加雙向暗戀！
> 
> ＊ 太久沒有寫Obikin了，感覺好陌生，但我明明還在坑底啦XD

這本來只是一個簡單的任務，沒有人料想到會演變成這樣，Obi-Wan Kenobi沒有想到，就連Anakin Skywalker也沒有料到。本來Obi-Wan只是去Coruscant的下層去調查最近的兒童失蹤事件，找出背後是否有更大的陰謀即可。這個任務本應輕鬆得Anakin也無需陪同，在絕地聖殿中協助訓練幼徒便可以。

可是絕地聖殿卻收到通知說Kenobi大師在任務中失蹤的消息，這當然逃不過Anakin的注意，畢竟在他收到確實的消息之前，最近他在原力中感到有點波動。他不安地想要透過師徙紐帶想要確定他的前師傅還在另一頭，雖說他們隔了很多的星體，可他好歹是個天選者，無論多遠他都可以感應到Obi-Wan的存在，只是這次任務中他卻不怎麼能感覺到。

在他確認到Obi-Wan真的失蹤之後，他第一時間衝到議會自薦去尋找Obi-Wan。少了Obi-Wan在現場，就算是議會的成員，也似乎無法控制他的行動。而且他們都知道Anakin和Obi-Wan之間的牽絆很深，最終他們批准了Anakin的請求，他二話不說便到Obi-Wan所在的星球去搜索他的蹤跡。

在踏進星球的一剎，Anakin便被強烈的感情被擊中了，痛苦又絕望。這種感覺不是他自身發出的，在意識到這是從師徒紐帶的另一頭傳來的瞬間，幾乎讓Anakin想要撕殺任何一個導致Obi-Wan有這種感受的人。年輕的絕地想要透過師徒紐帶接觸到他的前師傅，可是他卻感覺到被阻撓，那肯定是有人對他用了原力抑制劑或抑制器。就算他知道Obi-Wan無法感應到他的存在，可Anakin還是一直向另外一頭傳送穩定的原力，希望有一絲機會可以讓對方感覺到。

Obi-Wan的感受實在過於強烈，Anakin只需沿著那股氣息找便能找到他。Obi-Wan是絕地大師的模範，永不會讓情感蒙蔽，所以一定是發生了甚麼讓他無法承受的事情，他才會有這樣的感受。這個想法深深地傷害了Anakin，無論怎麼樣，Anakin只會因為Obi-Wan的事情有更多的情緒。

男生潛進似乎是牢房的建築物裡，裡面看守的人不多，似乎已經吃滿足一樣，赤裸睡在地上，還露出他們沾著液體的下肢。當Anakin找到他的前師傅時，那景象幾乎震懾了他。他沒有想到Obi-Wan竟然會赤裸地躺在牢房地上，身上還沾有不明的液體，只有微弱的呼吸。不單是臉上的鬍子，連全身的毛髮都被刮去，身上還有深淺不一的痕跡。要不是Anakin可以在原力中感應到Obi-Wan的存在，Obi-Wan就像……不，他不可能讓這件事情發生的。

Anakin用原力把牢房的門扉打開，他衝上前跪到Obi-Wan身旁，輕拍男人的臉頰，呼喊出他的名字︰「Obi-Wan？Obi-Wan……」Obi-Wan只是無神地看著天花，那雙灰藍色的眼睛沒有對焦，這時Anakin看到Obi-Wan脖子上抑制器，雙手也被手扣扣住。也許讓他可以接觸到原力，事情會有所不同。所以Anakin回到看守者的身邊，在他們身上找到了鑰匙，解開Obi-Wan身上的抑制器和手扣。

他看著絕地大師一瞬間就像活過來一樣，用力地吸了一口氣，雙眼瞪大喊出一聲︰「不！」便無意識地爬離Anakin的身邊。Anakin知道他並不是針對自己，或是因為看到他才會有這種反應，相反正是因為不知道Anakin就在這裡，才會有現在的反應。

「Obi-Wan，是我，Anakin。」為了不讓Obi-Wan受到更大的驚嚇，Anakin選擇用他們的紐帶和他說話。這個方法確實有用，因為他看見Obi-Wan的肩膀放鬆下來，眼睛緩慢地眨動，逐點把眼神放到Anakin的身上。「Anakin？」他似乎有點猶豫的開口，不太確定自己看到的是真實還是幻像。

Anakin把身上的絕地袍子解下來，自然不過地把它放到Obi-Wan的肩上，把比他小一號的男人裹在袍子中，他無法不注意到Obi-Wan為這樣的距離而輕顫。他當然看出來Obi-Wan經歷了甚麼，原力在上，他並不愚蠢。只是他在確認到他是有意識之前，Anakin必須要保持冷靜，為了Obi-Wan他必需冷靜下來。現在唯一可以讓他冷靜下來的情況已經解決了，現在他要去解決導致Obi-Wan變成這樣的人。

「不，Anakin，不要做任何違反絕地規條的事情。」Anakin難以置信地看著他，他怎麼可能沒有想到Obi-Wan會這樣說呢？「不，你不要『Anakin』或是『絕地規條』我，我會保護你的，Obi-Wan！」Obi-Wan沉默下來，他當然清楚Anakin可能會做出甚麼事情，但是他不能讓對方去殺掉任何人，他必須要謹慎自己的措詞，不能激起男生更大的反應。

「可是議會會知道你所做的事，如果是那樣，你可能再也不能當絕地了，Anakin。」男生那雙湛藍色的眼仍然寫滿了怒火，不過Obi-Wan很清楚這怒火和他沒有關係。「我不介意絕地不絕地，我在意的只是你！」同樣地，Obi-Wan也知道這不是他所想的那樣，Anakin是不可能像那種喜歡的喜歡他。他會這般在意自己，只是因為他是他的師傅，而Anakin一直過於依戀屬於他的人或事。

Obi-Wan只能嘆息︰「可是這樣我們也不能見面了。」絕地大師並沒有意圖讓這句話聽上去帶著委屈，可Anakin卻似乎在他的語氣中聽出來，男生成為那個嘆氣的人。那雙湛藍中終於找回絲理智，看到這點的Obi-Wan也繼續說話︰「現在，請下去地下兩層的地方，把那些女生找回來。在上層有一個通訊室，我會用它聯繫到議會，讓他們派一艘大一點的飛船來接走我們。」

「不，我不會把你留在這裡，不會再讓你一個人了。」為了證明自己沒事，Obi-Wan特地站了起來，忽視了身體抗議似地疼痛起來，每一道他們造成的傷痕在提醒他所經歷過的事情。絕地大師把Anakin給他的袍子裹好自己，感謝原力絕地袍子足夠長，可以把他全身都遮蓋起來。「我沒事，Anakin。」他現在最不想被Anakin看到自己這副狼狽的模樣。

那些人對他做的事情確實讓他難以承受，但他是一個絕地，只要把感受都釋放在原力即可。他需要讓Anakin冷靜下來，去完成正確的事情。他看著Anakin也跟著他站起來，他的學徒早就已經比他高出半個頭，Obi-Wan不得不稍微仰起頭看著他，幸好他沒有在那些湛藍的雙眸中看出一絲厭惡，那會比他經歷過這幾天的事情，更讓他無法承受。

Obi-Wan知道Anakin要準備觸碰他，男生總是有這樣的一個習慣，所以他控制自己想要後退的衝動，眼睛仍然盯著Anakin。希望對方看不見自己的輕顫，直到那熟悉的手掌搭在他的肩上，有點猶豫地把他拉進自己的懷裡。Anakin無法不注意到他顫抖的身軀，一時間他無法決定要把男人抱得更緊，或是放開他。Obi-Wan的腦袋埋在Anakin的頸窩間，第一反應想要尖叫後退，可是男生的氣味輕易便讓他冷靜下來。男人在內心說服自己︰這是Anakin，我是安全的。這是Anakin，我是安全的。

「我不會讓你自己一個人的。」Anakin再一次堅定地說，Obi-Wan嘆了口氣，可是他的神經卻因為男生的氣息而放鬆下來。他只需要一點時間讓自己感到安心，再過一會他便會當回一個完美的絕地大師。「現在我和你到上層的通訊室，待我確認到你安全到達後，我會把事情都處理好的。」Obi-Wan太疲倦了，他無法認真思考Anakin所說的話，所以他點點頭，帶著Anakin前往通訊室的方向。

在他們離開過那幾個還在睡覺的獄卒時，Anakin沒有看漏Obi-Wan的一剎遲疑，男生板著一張臉，用原力把地上四個人扔到Obi-Wan之前的牢房裡，把牢房鎖上，不管他們吃痛的聲音便把Obi-Wan帶離這個地方。接下來的事情簡直輕而易舉，他先和Obi-Wan到通訊室向議會取得聯繫，然後到下層找到那些被抓走的女生。

Anakin把自己的光劍給Obi-Wan，在耳邊上低聲向男人說︰「你留在這裡和她們一起，我很快回來。」Obi-Wan上上給他一個不認同的眼神，謹慎地向他的前學徒說︰「別亂來，Anakin。」被喚到的人只是給他一個笑容便轉身離開，準備回到牢房，這個時候臉上的笑容已經收起，再也看不見剛才的笑意。

「誰把手碰過剛才那個絕地的。」Anakin站在牢房前，看著那四個對他不屑一顧的罪犯在聽到他的話之後，扯出得意的笑容，毫不客氣的說︰「手？哈哈哈哈哈，我們可是把他的全身上下都用過一遍。」「我賭你肯定不知道他的嘴巴有多好！」「你指的是哪個？哈哈哈」他們每一句對Obi-Wan的侮辱只徒添Anakin的怒火，沒有人知道他們現在正面對的是那個傳說中的天選者。

沒有人可以這樣說他的Obi-Wan，眼前彷彿被一道火光展示在他的面前，他只看到面前一片紅，唯獨Obi-Wan的聲音在指引著他︰「別亂來，Anakin。」Anakin不會殺掉這些渣滓，但不代表他們有資格好好活著。男生雙指一收，其中兩個人便被原力舉了起來，艱難地用手試圖在脖子前抓住用眼看不見的威脅，可是一切都徒勞無功。

「你們現在能活著只是因為他。」Anakin瞇著眼睛死命瞪著眼前的人，兩個本還鬆容不迫的男人瞬間臉色一變，驚恐地看向他，不安地叫著︰「你是個絕地！你們不是不會殺人嗎！」Anakin展示出一個笑容，可是笑意從來沒有傳送到他的眼底，那湛藍色的眼眸中只映著令人不顫而慄的紅。「Try me.」Anakin手一鬆，本被他舉起的人馬上倒在地上沉重地用力吸取得來不易的氧氣。

「我很抱歉！你需要甚麼？我都可以給你好吧！我很抱歉！」Anakin走上前雙指在他們的面前一揮，說出一句︰「你們將會互相做出對Obi-Wan所做的事情，直到你們只記得這種痛苦，而忘記了對Obi-Wan所做的事。」別無他選地，他們只得重複Anakin所說的話，然後無法控制地開始動作。Anakin向他們瞥了眼便離開這個地方，他並沒有任何意欲知道他們到底對Obi-Wan做了甚麼。也許他答應過Obi-Wan不會亂來，但他會讓這些渣滓受苦。

Anakin在回到Obi-Wan身邊之前，他先把屬於Obi-Wan的光劍掛到腰間，然後透過紐帶和對方說︰「我回來了。」他可以聽到對方在另一頭的回應，這讓他懸起來的心得到一些安慰。接下來的事情就像是走馬燈般，其他絕地按著他們發送的位置，把他們帶回Coruscant。不過在他們抵達之前，那些對Obi-Wan動手的人幾乎精神崩潰，只能瑟縮地捲在地上牙牙細語。除了Anakin之外，沒有人知道他們到底經歷過甚麼才會變成這樣。

不過議會的成員都知道Obi-Wan經歷過甚麼，只是他們都絕口不提此事，Mace Windu特意給他一個星期在絕地聖殿裡可以好好休息，Anakin當然也用盡辦法讓自己可以留在Obi-Wan身邊。Obi-Wan花了大部分時間去把自己的情緒釋放到原力當中，儘管在他的外表上看不任何端倪，可是Anakin很難不注意到他師傅的異常，他仍然清楚感覺到對方身上傳來的痛苦。

男生也留意到Obi-Wan會閃避他的觸碰，在他可以碰上他之前，男人總會不著跡地退一步。他以為這是因為Obi-Wan仍然未能接受別人的觸碰，可是他不知道這更多是因為絕地大師覺得自己太髒，不希望Anakin碰到自己。

直到一個晚上，Anakin感覺到紐帶的另一端傳來不尋常的波動，他想也沒想便跑到他師傅的房間裡，看見Obi-Wan在他的床上翻來覆去，眼睛牢牢地閉著，眉心緊鎖。Anakin不加思索地坐在床邊，向紐帶的另一頭傳送讓他安心的原力，雙手握著男人的肩膀，盡量輕鬆地呼喚出Obi-Wan的名字。

那雙熟悉的灰藍色眼眸終於顯露在Anakin的面前，在Obi-Wan的眼神聚焦在Anakin的臉頰時，他的瞳孔驟然收縮，一下把Anakin的手推開︰「不要碰到我，Anakin。」灰藍色的眼睛內寫滿了不安以及恐慌，幾乎打碎Anakin的理智，他想用光劍砍掉那四條渣滓。

「是我，Obi-Wan，不用擔心。」Anakin想要握著Obi-Wan的手，卻又再一次被他躲開。「這不是你的問題，是我。」似乎是感應到Anakin不穩的情緒，絕地大師坐在床上，下意識地向對方解釋自己的行徑。「你指甚麼？」Obi-Wan抿著嘴巴，過了半嚮才開口︰「我被太多人碰過了。」他並沒有把話說得太明白，但是已經足以讓男生明白他的意思。

Anakin緩慢地把手覆在Obi-Wan的手背上，這次做好了準備的男人沒有移開，感受男生溫熱的手蓋在其之上，溫暖了他。「我不覺得這是個問題，」不知何時，Anakin的手已經比Obi-Wan的變得略大，恰好可以包裹住男人的手，男生謹慎地把手扣上男人的手。「在那裡發生的事，並不是你想要，甚至那不是你能控制。」Anakin將Obi-Wan的手遞到唇邊，在男人的手指上留下細碎的親吻。Obi-Wan想要把手抽回來，卻被Anakin牢牢地握緊了，沒有放手的意圖。

「你就像我第一次看見你的時候一樣漂亮。」他說，湛藍的雙眼盯緊Obi-Wan，後者可以看見他不加掩飾的佔有欲及愛意，一時間讓他的銀舌頭也無法回應。「我不覺得漂亮適合形容你的老師傅。」Obi-Wan試圖打破這曖昧的氛圍，可是Anakin沒有讓他成功，反倒是一直往前靠，直至他們的額角可以互抵。「你沒有那麼老。」只差一點他們便能親上對方，可是Obi-Wan往後退了。

「不，Anakin，我們不可以這樣。」Obi-Wan推開Anakin，無法他內心有多希望可以和Anakin在一起，他也不能允許這件事情發生。先不論Anakin就是要為原力帶來平衡的天選者，他還是他的學徙，他當時答應過Gui-Gon會照顧好Anakin的，而已他們現在所做的是違反絕地規條的。「我知道，但這不代表能夠停止想要你。」彷彿在訴說秘密，Anakin用氣音說的話迷惑了Obi-Wan的心，也有可能只是因為他還沒有從之前的事件中恢復過來。

無論是哪種情況，Obi-Wan現在也無法好好思考，所以他保持沉默。看穿了Obi-Wan的默許，Anakin再次往前靠去︰「只要一個吻就好了。」Anakin幾乎已經把嘴巴貼在Obi-Wan的唇瓣上說話，仍並沒有得到拒絕的男生稍微調整角度，對準男人的嘴巴親下去。

只是一個吻的話，沒有甚麼可以變得更糟糕的，對嗎？


End file.
